Hello College
by DancerGirl136
Summary: Gabriella has just settled into college, and is suprised by how home sick she is already. Can her boyfriend Troy help her, when he's all the way at Berkeley?


**Hello College**

**Hey guys. I know it's been awhile, but I was busy with school ending. I had hoped to have done a bit more of Never Knew What I Was Missing since the holidays started, but I seem to have writer's block on that. I know where it's going, it's just writing it is the hard part at the moment. I'm also hoping to get a few more reviews on it. I hope anyone who reads my work comments, because it doesn't take very long and I really appreciate it. Constructive criticism is very welcome. But anyway, getting to the story. The idea for this came to me while watching the Gilmore Girls episode where Rory goes to college. I had actually started this, but decided to rewrite it. Hope you like it. It's just simple and cute, hopefully.**

**Oh and btw, in case I haven't already mentioned, I'm Australian so I therefore put an 'u' in Mum rather than an 'o'. Sorry if it bothers anyone, but I don't want to write Mom all the time since I find it weird. :) **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned High School Musical and the characters, but sadly, I do not. And if I did, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer.**

*****************************************************************

Gabriella Montez set down the last box, sighed and flopped onto her bed in her new dorm room. She stared at the pasty white walls. _I really need to stick a few posters up_ she thought.

The room was perfectly organised to her freaky standards of perfection. All her books were lined up alphabetically, clothes put in the wardrobe in colour coordination and her photos decorated surface tops. On her bedside table sat her favourite picture of her and Troy, taken at graduation.

Troy. She sighed, thinking of how she missed him already. He had left for Berkeley around the same time she left for Stanford that morning. They had wanted to drive down to California with each other but their parents had vetoed that idea.

"_I can't believe our parents won't let us drive down together. I swear its cruelty." Troy murmured as he leaned his forehead against his girlfriend's._

_Gabi laughed and played with the hair at the nape of Troy's neck. "Come on Troy. They're doing the parent thing, sending their only child off to college. We need to let them have their fun."_

"_Darn you for always being right." Troy sighed._

"_Gabi, come on. We're leaving!" Mrs. Montez called from the car._

_Gabriella sighed. "Well, I guess I'll see you soon."_

"_Not a guess." Troy said firmly. "You will see me soon."_

_She smiled back at him. "Okay. I gotta go." She leaned in to kiss his lips. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." Troy said, giving her a tight hug before she headed off to the car._

_She turned around in her seat and waved as she left the street and Albuquerque behind._

When she had arrived at Stanford she had been shown to her dorm room and started unpacking. It had taken her a few hours until she had put everything in its place. Her mother had bid her farewell and headed back to New Mexico some time ago. Now Gabriella was sitting in her room, wondering what to do. Taylor was at Yale. Her new roommate Brittany was out with some friends. And Troy was at Berkeley. She felt alone, and wanted nothing more than to go back to high school where everything was calm and familiar.

_This is so stupid_ she thought. _A few hours here and I'm already homesick? I'm such a baby!_ She chastised herself. _I wish I could talk to Troy, or my mum . . ._

Suddenly her phone lit up and started ringing. Se grinned when she saw the caller I.D. It's like he could read her mind.

"Hey handsome."

"_Hey babe."_ He answered. _"How are you going?"_

"Okay. Mum left awhile ago. Now I'm just kinda sitting here." She sighed. "How about you?"

"_Yeah, Mum and Dad finally left. Mum was getting all teary eyed. Dad had to drag her away. My roommate's really cool. He plays ball too, so I think we'll get along just fine. What about your roommate?"_

"Brittany? Uh, yeah she's . . . nice. She's gone out with her friends." Gabriella answered vaguely.

"_Are you not getting along with her?"_ Troy asked.

"Uh, it's not that we're not getting along, we're just quite different. I don't know how close we'll be."

"_Oh. Well, what are you doing now?"_

"I was just sitting here thinking. I might read a book. Better than sitting here missing home."

"_Oh Gabi."_ Troy said sympathetically.

"It's alright Troy. It'll be okay. I'm just not used to feeling like this lately. I mean, I used to move all the time so I never appreciated having friends, but now that I have you and Tay and everyone, I can really feel it when I'm not around you."

Troy was silent for a moment_. "Well, I'm thinking about you too baby. I miss you. But I need to go. Can I call you tomorrow?"_

"Sure." Gabriella sighed. "I love you."

"_I love you too baby. So much. I'll talk to you later."_

They hung up, and Gabriella felt even more alone than she had before. She sighed and got up to choose a book. After selecting _Mao's Last Dancer_, she settled down to read about Li Cunxin, getting lost in his life story.

Two hours later, a knock came at her door. Gabriella looked up in confusion. She didn't know anyone yet, so who would be coming to her room? She got up and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Open it and find out." Came the reply from a very familiar voice.

Gabi gasped and threw the door open to find her boyfriend on the other side. "Troy!" She flew into his arms, gripping onto him tightly. After releasing him, she looked at him, puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you sounded lonely on the phone, and I promised I would see you soon, so I decided to come down here."

"You came all the way down here for me?" she asked quietly, overwhelmed with love for the guy who has driven miles to see her.

"Of course Gabi. I'd do anything for you." He reminded her, tucking a piece of her curly hair behind her ear. She smiled tearfully up at him, before wrapping her arms around him again.

"I love you so much." She murmured.

"I love you too baby." He said to her. "Now, how about we order in some pizza for dinner? I'm starving."

Gabriella giggled at her boyfriend and nodded. Half an hour later, they were sitting on the floor of her dorm room, eating pizza. Gabriella smiled at the man across her, who never failed to amaze her with his unending love.

"What?" Troy asked, noticing her staring at him. "Do I have pizza on my face?"

Gabriella just shook her head and smiled at him. "No."

Troy seemed to know what she was thinking, as usual, and accepted her answer. He reached over to squeeze her hand before returning to eat his pizza.

Gabriella's mind wandered as she watched Troy. College was definitely going to be a new adventure, but she was ready to handle it, especially with Troy by her side. With him, she could do anything.


End file.
